ghostbustersfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ghostbusters (canción)
thumb Ghostbusters, a veces referida como "Ghostbusters theme song", es una canción escrita e interpretada por Ray Parker, Jr. Se ha usado en casi todas las encarnaciones de la franquicia Ghostbusters, desde la primera película hasta la fecha. Vídeos Archivo:Ray Parker Jr. - Ghostbusters (Official Music Video) Archivo:Ray Parker Jr. - Ghostbusters (Audio) Letra GHOSTBUSTERS! If there's something strange, In your neighborhood, Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! If there's something weird, And it don't look good, Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! I ain't afraid of no ghost. I ain't afraid of no ghost. If you're seeing things, Running through your head, Who can you call? GHOSTBUSTERS! An invisible man, Sleeping in your bed, Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! I ain't afraid of no ghost. I ain't afraid of no ghost. Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! If you're all alone, Pick up the phone, And call, GHOSTBUSTERS! I ain't afraid of no ghost. I hear it likes the girls. I ain't afraid of no ghost. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! If you have dose of a, Freaky ghost, baby, You better call, GHOSTBUSTERS! Let me tell you something, Busting makes me feel good! I ain't afraid of no ghost. I ain't afraid of no ghost. Don't get caught alone, Oh no, GHOSTBUSTERS! When it comes through your door, Unless you just want some more, I think you better call, GHOSTBUSTERS! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! I think you better call, GHOSTBUSTERS! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! I can't hear you, Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! Louder! GHOSTBUSTERS! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! Who can you call? GHOSTBUSTERS! Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! (fades) I think it likes the girls too, GHOSTBUSTERS! Curiosidades *El famoso "shuffle" interpretada por los actores al final del vídeo musical fue referenciado en la secuencia de créditos finales de la serie animada The Real Ghostbusters, y nuevamente en la película Ghostbusters II para la fiesta en la que Ray y Winston actuaron. *Este vídeo musical se ve y se escucha en un televisor al comienzo del vídeo musical "Girls Are More Fun" de Ray Parker, Jr.,YouTube - Ray Parker Jr. - Girls Are More Fun donde Ray intenta convencer a una mujer, interpretada por Irene Cara, de que realmente él es Ray Parker, Jr. Ella lo rechaza sarcásticamente diciendo: "Sí, y yo soy Irene Cara", y entonces comienza a alejarse. En este punto, Ray ve que el vídeo musical de "Ghostbusters" se transmitía en el televisor del bar donde estaban y le comenta a ella, "¡Hey! ¡Ese soy yo!", señalando al televisor. Irene Cara ya había tenido también un cameo en el vídeo musical de "Ghostbusters". *Costó USD $ 80,000 que la canción se usará en Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *En la página 26 del cómic Ghostbusters #20 (vol 2), la foto grupal que aparece es un guiño a una escena en el vídeo musical "Ghostbusters" de Ray Parker, Jr. *Esta canción aparece como una de las canciones licenciadas disponibles en el videojuego Just Dance 2014. *La portada y la contraportada de Ghostbusters: Get Real TPB, hace referencia al movimiento de baile del vídeo musical "Ghostbusters". *Comenzando con Ghostbusters International #1, en la página 27, el homenaje al vídeo musical del número 20 del Volumen 2 se reutiliza en la página con los enlaces de redes sociales de la tripulación. *En el cómic Ghostbusters International #3, en la página 7: **En el panel 2 está Danny DeVito, tal como se ve en el vídeo musical de "Ghostbusters". **En el panel 8 está Peter Falk, tal como se ve en el vídeo musical de "Ghostbusters". *El tema musical de Ghost Jumpers en el Capítulo 4 de la película Ghostbusters (2016) es un guiño hacia la canción "Ghostbusters". *En la página 7 del cómic Ghostbusters 101 #1, en el panel 4, a la derecha, se encuentra el disco verde de la edición del 30 aniversario de la canción "Ghostbusters". Referencias Categoría:Música